prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Widow
'''The Black Widow is an anonymous character who is employed by CeCe Drake to work for her. She makes her first appearance as The Black Widow in "A is for A-l-i-v-e", where she attends Darren Wilden's funeral. The Liars see her, but do not know who she is. She is rarely seen, and she was thought to be Big A. She is seen as an antagonist in Season 5, signing letters as A. This confirms that she's a part of "A". She is confirmed to be Sara Harvey in the mid-season 6 finale, Game Over, Charles. Series |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e The Black Widow attends Darren Wilden's funeral wearing a black dress, black shows, black gloves, and a black veil that covers her face entirely. She is later seen in the "A" lair, removing the veil, exposing a burned "Alison" Mask, revealing this is Red Coat's new disguise. Free Fall A tall blonde woman shows up at the zoo, who The Liars think is Spencer in her disguise. The real Spencer shows up and then the mysterious girl disappears. This person is speculated to be The Black Widow but there isn't any confirmation. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 "A" is seen in her new lair. Her costume appears at the end of the episode on a mannequin in her new lair. Run, Ali, Run At the end of the episode, she clips a card that says "My deepest condolences. -A" to flowers that are addressed to the parents of Bethany Young. She then puts the veil over her head and picks up the bouquet. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Jessica DiLaurentis portrays The Black Widow in Ali's "Christmas Future" dream. This is not the real Black Widow since Black Widow appeared in Miss Me x 100 (after Jessica DiLaurentis was found dead). Identity * Sara Harvey Trivia * Marlene originally named her The Lady in Black. After a fan suggested the current name, Marlene decided to keep it. * She was given the" fan-name" Veiled Griever because she attended Wilden's funeral, and she is grieving the loss of someone and she has a veil on. * Based on the burnt mask, The Black Widow appears to have some connection to The Incident at Thornhill Lodge. * When a fan asked Marlene if Red Coat and The Black Widow are the same person, she tweeted back "not ready to give that up yet". * A black widow is a spider that kills those she mates with in real life. * The Black Widow is the main antagonist of Season 5. * Marlene confirmed that The Black Widow is involved with the Big A's plan. * Her costume appears at the end of "Miss Me x 100" in A's new lair. * Marlene said on twitter that the identity of The Black Widow is a character we already know and appeared in Season 4. * It is presumed that Red Coat became The Black Widow after the The Thornhill Lodge's fire, because it was the moment Red Coat stopped making appearances. * In a nightmare that Alison had during How the 'A' Stole Christmas, her mom, Jessica DiLaurentis is revealed to be the Black Widow. However, seeing as how Jessica is dead in the real world, it is likely this was only in that nightmare. * In "Welcome to the Dollhouse", it's assumed that Big A is male and is therefore not The Black Widow. * Her identity was revealed to be the same identity as Red Coat in Game Over, Charles. Videos Gallery the-woman-in-the-black-veil.jpg|The Black Widow LiB4.png LiB2.png LiB.png LiB3.png LiB5.png TheBW.jpg WIB.jpg The Black Widow Costume.png Screenshot (1078).png BlackWidowUnmasked.jpg|The Black Widow unmasked in the episode 'Free Fall' Red_coat_1.jpg|The Black Widow's actor dressed as Red Coat CC Mason as Black Widow.jpg|CC Mason as Black Widow (stunt) Blackwidow1.gif tumblr_inline_mpuktjPwP61qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_muku1kXZpj1rgo5sb.png tumblr_inline_muku1kXZpj1rgo5sb.png Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Secret-Keepers Category:A Team Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Anonymous Characters